


Everything's Alright

by Justoneshadow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justoneshadow/pseuds/Justoneshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins were known to be a rowdy duo and most would advise not to go near them. But living in the small town of Gravity Falls means that you'll take an adventure over sitting at home anytime. But what happens when time passes by and these adventures become smaller and small and you slowly start drifting away until there's a small speck to grab onto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright

     Your heart aches. There’s this burning hole in the middle of your chest as you try to keep it together. You thought it would be easy to let go, but the look on his face shows the same pain you were now feeling. You clutch onto the sweater you’re wearing. The same one his sister made for you. Why did you do it? If it meant being far from them, why did you do it? You sniffle and bite your lip to hold back tears but that does little to stop the steam flow of tears as you break down and start sobbing.

     You remember it as if it were yesterday that you met them on that faithful summer noon. Your parents had left to work and left you alone. Your older brother was in college far from Gravity Falls and your younger brother was spending the weekend with him. Which meant you had the whole to yourself which also meant that no one would bug you if you came and went as you pleased. You also remembered Wendy saying that Stan’s great-niece and nephew where visiting for the summer. It more than peaked your interest. Especially when she stated that they were two years younger than you were.

     Which brought you to the Shack. Wendy waved you over and you both chatted until the door opened and the twins entered. The introduction was the hard part especially because it seemed that Dipper couldn’t control his stuttering and Mabel just kept talking and talking. But you didn’t mind it. It was good to be around people your age. Little did you know that they would change your life almost instantly.

     Within that week, Mabel and Dipper asked to join you on their adventures. Of course you agreed since you were going to be alone the whole week. You thought it would be a little hike through the woods like normal people would do. Boy where you wrong. So wrong. You cursed as you jumped to the side. “What the hell?!” You exclaimed as you glared at the twins looking for an answer. But of course they were occupied trying to take down the Werebat. “I can’t believe you two dragged me into this without telling me!” You exclaimed as you quickly slipped off your backpack and ruffled through it. No wonder they told you to bring garlic, silver, and wooden stakes. You initially thought they just needed it for some odd reason. Dipper of course apologized. “S-Sorry!” He exclaimed as he jumped over a fallen tree. You huffed and threw a pack of garlic his way. You would’ve thrown the rest of the stuff, but that was near impossible.

     The fight took no more than an hour. After taking down the Werebat, you glare at the twins. It was the same glare you gave your younger brother when he did something he wasn’t supposed to do. He called it the ‘Stink Face.’ “Okay, I’m not going to yell. I just want you to explain to me what the hell is going on?!” You exclaimed, crossing your arms across your chest. Dipper sighed, “Weird things happen in Gravity Falls.” You rolled your eyes. “No shit! That wasn’t normal! None of this is normal!” That caused Dipper to flinch. Okay, maybe you were going overboard with the yelling.

     But he understood and started explaining from the beginning. He explained how he found this journal with pages filled of strange creatures that live in Gravity Falls, he spoke about Bill, as well as Gideon. It all made sense now. Now that you were caught up on the latest about the town you were born in, they both took advantage of it and dragged you along for more adventures.

     “What? No way, that movie is not scary!” You exclaimed as you playfully shove Dipper. It was often that the three of you got together at either house to watch crappy movies and laugh at what was supposed to be funny. “If that movie scares you, then we can’t be friends.” Today was different though, it was towards the end of summer and Mabel and Dipper were going to leave in two days so you decided to make the movie day at your house.

     Dipper furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the cover. “No, it isn’t scary but it is a horrible movie.” You scoffed. “Dude, whatever! You’re clearly afraid!” A soft smile formed on your lips as you glanced at him. Mabel was fast asleep on the floor, cuddling a blanket you let her borrow. But that wasn’t going to stop you from being quiet, not unless Dipper was quiet. Which he was at this point.

     You took it as a sign to shut up and just watch the movie. “We’re leaving this weekend…” He said softly, looking down at Mabel. As much as you hated to admit it, you were going to miss the two of them. They kept your day lively and exciting. You bit the inside of your lip as you gave a stiff nod. “Yeah. Summer went by too quickly…” Dipper sighed sadly before adding, “We’ll be back. We’ll threaten to be horrible children if that’s what it takes to come back. There’s so much we have yet to discover.”

    You didn’t understand why he wanted to come back at first. You wanted to get the hell out of Gravity Falls, just like your brother did. No one should ever want to come back. Part of you wanted to say that you were going to miss them, but the other knew that if you did, you would break down into a sobbing mess. Something that could be easily avoided. “I promise we’ll be back…” He added, shifting a bit. You gave another stiff nod. Knowing that after they were gone, you would cry. Which was the case.

    Your heart did ache. It ached to be with them. To laugh and go on adventures together. But most importantly, you wanted to see Dipper again. You didn't know exactly when, but you slowly started falling in love with the goofy stuttering boy that you met. You wanted to hold him. For the days to become longer just so you could have more time to spend with the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you've seen anyone play To The Moon, you've most likely heard the song by Laura Shigihara- Everything's Alright. This story will be based on it towards the end.


End file.
